<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across A Screen by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834172">Across A Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, And hes Virgil's best friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Makes Sculptures, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Fluff, Janus and Patton are together too, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Mutual but Oblivious Online Pining, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Virgil and Logan live in different places, but that's mentioned, different time zones, finally some good fluff., he's Logan's bestie, not the main plot, so give it a listen, was listening to internet ruined me while I wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan had the fortune to stumble upon an underrated creator on Instagram. He reached out to them, and they started talking all the time.</p><p>Neither of them expected to fall in love so quickly.</p><p>-----</p><p>Finally, some fluff. You guys deserve it after putting up with my angst.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across A Screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i just realized how bad this is, especially since i started it and wrote it occasionally throughout, like, a week, but it's alright. first attempt at fluff go brr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan slammed the door behind him and sank into an armchair in his living room. Sighing, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.</p><p>School had been abnormally gruelling today; a couple kids had called him a slur and shoved him into the lockers after gym, and he had fallen asleep in art class and woken up to the art teacher asking what you needed to do to make a proper clay bowl. He had almost been late for the bus home because she said to stay after class.</p><p>He would have had a car since he was a senior, but his family was cutting costs, and they could only afford one car, which his mom used to get to and from work.</p><p>Logan pulled out his phone and pulled up Instagram, scrolling endlessly through the explore page. He was barely paying attention until he laid his eyes on a kid wearing a purple hoodie. He was smiling and holding up a tiny sculpture of a black and purple spider. The caption read, "a friend for good luck!"</p><p>Logan looked at the spider again. The painting was incredible; the gradient between black and purple was stunningly blended, and there were tiny details with slightly lighter or darker versions of the color they were being painted on. He hadn't noticed them before.</p><p>He clicked on the username (which read "x.emonightmare.x) and went to the profile. The bio read, "virgil, 17, senior, he/him, i make sculptures for fun".</p><p>Logan looked at his follower account and marveled at the fact that he had only 226 followers. This kid, Virgil, was painfully underrated for someone so good.</p><p>He spent the next hour scrolling through Virgil's posts and liking them. His personal favorite was a heart painted like the sunset captioned "beauty is found within".</p><p>Once Logan had scrolled back up, he noticed that Virgil had put something on his story and clicked it. A tiny cat sculpture came onto the screen, and the text read, "what color should I paint it?" Logan saw at the top that he had posted it 34 minutes ago.</p><p>Without thinking, Logan clicked on the reply bar, typed "orange, and also, I found you today, your sculptures are adorable and your painting skills are stunning, how are you so underrated?", and hit send.</p><p>As soon as he realized what he had done, he rushed to delete it, but Virgil had already seen it, and he started typing. Logan inhaled anxiously and turned his phone off. He was doomed. </p><p>20 seconds later, his phone dinged. He lifted it up carefully and unlocked it. </p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: orange is a great color! also, thank you, it's nice to know i reach some people, but i wish i wasn't so underrated.</p><p>Logan smiled sympathetically. When he had started out making computers, barely anyone knew him, and he didn't get enough money to continue making parts, so he stopped and focused on his schoolwork. </p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Yeah, I know how that one feels. I can put one of your posts on my story, hold on.</p><p>That's exactly what he did. Virgil's newest post was on Logan's story, and the text read, "This is a creator who's incredibly underrated, go hype him up, spread the word! @x.emonightmare.x"</p><p>Logan had quite a few followers and even more friends (actually, most of them used him for homework, but they still somewhat cared about him), so the word would probably get spread relatively quickly.</p><p>His phone dinged, and he noticed a message from Virgil. 

☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: DFHSDUKHDD

 Logan laughed at the keyboard smash. He received a couple more of those, and then a "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!"</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Of course! Anything for a really cool, sweet, underrated creator!</p><p>Almost as soon as Logan had hit send, the message was liked.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: Thank you so much, dude, it was really nice talking to you, but i have to go do schoolwork, i hope we'll talk again soon, youre really cool, bye and thank you again</p><p>-----</p><p>Logan and Virgil talked for most of the next week; Logan initiated conversations by replying to Virgil's stories, and he stayed up late talking to Virgil instead of doing homework. He was beginning to enjoy talking to Virgil all the time; he preferred talking to him over most of his friends. </p><p>He got to school on Friday morning and was immediately attacked by his best friend Remus. "You look AWFUL, Lo! Bags under your eyes and everything. Who's givin' you a BJ until three in the morning, buddy?"</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes at Remus's words. That was just how Remus was; he joked about sex and death, probably because he was genuinely interested in it.</p><p>"No one's giving me a 'BJ', Remus, I am simply talking to someone online," Logan replied in exasperation.</p><p>Remus wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh? Who is he?"</p><p>Logan sighed and said, "How do you know it's a guy?"</p><p>"Dude. You and I are two of the gayest people at this school, come on."</p><p>"I can't deny that. His name is Virgil, but I don't like him like that, we just enjoy talking."</p><p>Remus laughed in disbelief. "We all know that anyone who gives you affection is someone you like. That's the way of the gays!"</p><p>Logan sighed again. "Affection is something that some people don't have enough of, so when they get attached to people and those people show them affection, then-

"Whoa, whoa, nerd, slow down! My tiny brain isn't able to comprehend that stuff!" Remus giggled.

"Alright, alright. But seriously, I don't have a crush on Virgil, we're just really good friends."

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Okay," and, once he thought Logan was out of earshot, "That's what they all say."

</p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile, an alarm was sounding at 6:15 in the morning across the country. Virgil groaned and turned it off lazily, then turned around and went back to sleep.</p><p>He finally rolled out of bed when his mom yelled from downstairs, "VIRGIL! GET READY, THERE ARE PANCAKES DOWN HERE!"</p><p>Virgil loved pancakes, almost more than he loved his tarantula, Goliath. He reached in and pet the spider before he shrugged his jacket on and stumbled downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and dug into the pancakes.</p><p>His mom looked at him and said, "You're more tired than normal. Who are you staying up talking to?"</p><p>Virgil smiled softly at the thought of Logan. The guy was really sweet, and he seemed like a nice guy to hang out with.</p><p>His mom raised her eyebrows. "Who are you thinking about, smiling like that?"</p><p>"Mom, just because I'm smiling doesn't mean I'm thinking about someone," he grumbled. "But in this case, it is someone."</p><p>"Ooooh! What's his name?"</p><p>"Logan, I met him because he found me on the Explore page on Instagram and spread my account around," Virgil said casually.</p><p>His mom looked at him, concerned. "He sounds kind, but just be careful, alright?"</p><p>Virgil sighed. "Not everyone on the internet is bad, Mom."</p><p>"There are still bad people in the first place. I just love you and want the best for you." She smiled. "Now go get ready for school, your hair's an absolute mess."</p><p>Virgil trudged upstairs to the bathroom and unsuccessfully attempted to get the knots out of his hair. He sighed as the hairbrush got stuck in his hair, pulled it out after 2 minutes of struggling, and put his hood up in defeat. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he sprinted downstairs and out the door, yelling a goodbye behind him.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p><p>-----</p><p>Logan slammed his tray onto the cafeteria table angrily, drawing half of the cafeteria's attention. He curled up into a ball, pulled out his phone, and went into the Instagram DMs. Clicking Virgil's profile, he immediately began typing.

𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Oh my GOD, school is absolute shit.

</p><p>He grinned as Virgil immediately liked the message. 

𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Aren't you in class? You aren't supposed to be on your phone.

</p><p>He turned his phone off to look up at Janus, who raised an eyebrow, sitting down in front of him. His phone dinged, and he scrambled to check the message.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: okay, mom. i'm hiding in the bathroom because, in the words of someone i know, school is shit</p><p>Logan laughed, and Janus said, "Who's got you laughing today?"</p><p>He waved Janus off. "Of course, I'll stop talking to you because you told me to, Necktie. This is how I act with Patton, but I'm obviously not going to be curious."</p><p>Logan went back to his phone.

𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: My friend Janus is asking me who I'm talking to and started talking about his boyfriend Patton. Annoying, right

</p><p>Virgil sent a frenzy of messages.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: WAIT<br/>
☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: WAIT MY FRIENDS NAME IS PATTON<br/>
☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: AND HES DATING A GUY NAMED JANUS<br/>
☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: KOSOEIWJDISKD<br/>
☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: DUDE YOU HAVE TO ASK YOUR FRIEND IF PATTON TALKS ABOUT A BOY NAMED VIRGIL</p><p>He looked up at Janus and said, "Hey, does Patton ever talk about someone named Virgil?"</p><p>Janus nodded. "All the time, why?"</p><p>Logan was too busy messaging Virgil to reply.</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: DUDE, I THINK OUR FRIENDS ARE DATING.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THE FUCKING CHANCES</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Very slim.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: braniac</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: You know it</p><p>Logan smiled, and Remus, who had just sat down next to him, said, "What did Virgil say?" His voice was laced with curiosity. </p><p>"He... he called me a brainiac," Logan muttered, and he didn't understand why something that everyone called him to make fun of him was making heat rise to his cheeks. </p><p>Remus wiggled his eyebrows. "Logan's got a <i>cruuuush!</i>"</p><p>Said boy hid his face in his hands in exasperation. "No, I don't!"</p><p>The other two at the table just looked at him knowingly. </p><p>But he didn't have a crush on Virgil, he really didn't. Virgil was nice and funny and really, really cool, and you could quite literally get lost in his chestnut-colored eyes, which was cliche, but true. But that didn't mean he had a crush on him.</p><p>His phone dinged, and he could feel Remus's and Janus's piercing stares.</p><p>Everyone was distracted by Roman, who sat down with a huff. Remus looked over at his brother and said, "What's got your boxers in a twist?" </p><p>Logan laughed and said, "I have to use the restroom." He got up and practically ran to the restroom to check his phone.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: i should probably go back to class</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Probably.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: bye logan, talk to you later dude :)</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Bye Virgil, have a great time in class!</p><p>Without thinking, he sent another message.</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: I love you</p><p>Logan's head spun, and he unsent the message before Virgil could see it. What the <i>fuck</i> was that? He didn't like Virgil, Virgil was just someone he had met a week ago. Someone who he was really close to. Someone who had the softest looking hair he had ever seen, someone with an insane amount of talent, someone who wore purple sweaters than anyone else in the world, someone who was kind and caring and paid attention to Logan.</p><p>He hunched over and hid his face in his hands. He had it <i>bad.</i></p><p>-----</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes as his math teacher droned on about algebraic equations and pulled out his phone.</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: hey logan</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: You are literally in class</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: you're the only person who actually listens in class</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: You make a point</p><p>Virgil hid his smile in his hand. Why did he have to have a crush on everyone who gave him any amount of attention?</p><p>He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look at his best friend Patton, who he had told about Logan almost as soon as he met him.</p><p>"Logan again?" Patton whispered, and Virgil nodded silently.</p><p>"Get this, Pat, one of Logan's friend is named Janus, and he talks about me, apparently! I think you and my crush's best friend are dating. Those odds are so slim!"</p><p>Patton's mouth formed a shocked o. "WHAT?" he whisper-yelled.  "THAT'S SO EXCITING!" </p><p>Virgil nodded enthusiastically. "But I'm pretty sure Logan doesn't like me back, which is fine, and understandable."</p><p>"No, Virgie, not at all! You're an awesome person! Plus, Janus has given me some tea, and while I can't say anything specific, you guys seem pretty made for each other!"</p><p>"I guess you're right. Thanks, Patton." </p><p>"Of course!" Patton shot him a grin and a thumbs-up. "You should tell him! But we should probably start listening now."</p><p>Virgil tuned into the teacher's rant about math again with a sigh.</p><p>-----</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: hey, can we go on a video call</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Yeah, sure, why?</p><p>☁𝕍𝕚𝕣𝕘𝕚𝕝☁: just wanted to talk to you about something</p><p>𝙇𝙤𝙜𝙖𝙣: Okay!</p><p>-----</p><p>Logan pressed the "accept" button on the notification for an incoming video chat. Virgil's face popped onto the screen. "Hey," he said, nervousness trickling into his voice.</p><p>"Hi!" Logan replied. "What's up?"</p><p>"So..." Virgil took a deep breath. "Patton told me to shoot my shot, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm TOTALLY gay for you, and now I realize that this was a bad idea, but I'm totally in love with you and I don't know what to do, I know it's only been a week but it feels like it's been longer, and I just wanted to get it off my chest, and I'm sorry if you don't reciprocate."</p><p>Virgil was speaking faster than normal at this point, but Logan was too focused on the blossoming warmth in his stomach to say anything. It felt incredibly sweet, like honey. </p><p>"It's alright, Virgil, breathe."</p><p>Once Virgil had finally gotten control of his breathing, Logan smiled shyly and said, "I feel the same way, I really do, and it's moving fast, but so does life, and I guess we have to make the best of what we feel right now." </p><p>The honey had turned into bubbles of sweet words that were trying to force their way out of his throat. His chest was tingling, and his brain was overwhelmed with love.</p><p>He saw Virgil smile, and his heart melted. His smile was radiant; the sun was jealous.</p><p>"It is moving fast, but so are we," Virgil agreed.</p><p>"Do you want to be my boyfriend or something?" Logan almost facepalmed at how awkward and jumbled his words were. "I'm sorry, that was really awkward, wasn't it?"</p><p>Virgil smiled again, and he almost fainted from soft sweet feelings.</p><p>"Of course," he replied softly.</p><p>Logan couldn't stop his grin from spreading from ear to ear.</p><p>-----</p><p>"You WHAT?!" Remus and Roman yelled at the same time. Virgil and Logan had added them, Roman, and Patton to a group chat so they could video call and tell them the news.</p><p>"Yeah, we're a couple now," Virgil said.</p><p>Patton grinned across the screen. "I KNEW it, Virgil!"</p><p>Janus smiled slyly and said, "You mean WE."</p><p>"That's exactly what I mean, love."</p><p>Logan laughed as Janus blushed on-screen. It was a melody to Virgil's ears.</p><p>This was the happiest Virgil had truly felt in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed, i guess? kudos and comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>